Bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) are incorporated in various semiconductor devices. BJTs can be categorized as NPN BJTs (NBJTs) and PNP BJTs (PBJTs). A BJT includes collector C, base B and emitter E. Typically, the base B and collector C collectively form a closed ring encircle the emitter E in the central region. BJT is typically formed using a CMOS compatible process. These BJTs are referred to as vertical or lateral BJT. Hybrid mode devices, i.e., which exhibit both BJT and CMOS functions is now well established. The integration of CMOS transistors with BJT provides advantages, for example, high speed, high drive, hybrid voltage performance with analog-digital capabilities. The hybrid mode benefits in many applications such as telecommunication devices. However, as the device dimension continues to shrink, a challenge remains in optimising the performance of CMOS and BJTs.
A variety of factors may affect BJT performance. At least one potential factor is the particular geometry employed for directing current. A need, therefore, continues to exist for BJT geometries that result in improved transistor performance.